At present, an electronic cigarette generally includes an atomizer and a battery rod. The atomizer and the battery rod are connected to each other in thread connection in the prior art. In such case, the atomizer and the battery rod would be connected in dislocation with low reliability, which would be inconvenient for disassembling, which, in turn, would affect the performance of the electronic cigarette. To solve aforementioned technical matter, in the technical field of the electronic cigarette, the atomizer and the battery rod are connected in tight fit, or in magnetic adsorption connection. However, the electronic cigarette is used for smoking cessation. Thus, whether the electronic cigarette can meet users' physiological needs and psychological needs or not, and whether it conforms to users' smoking habits that has been cultivated for many years are important factors, which will directly determine the effect of the electronic cigarette on smoking cessation.
However, if the atomizer and the battery rod are connected in tight fit, it would cause a defect that the connection between the atomizer and the battery rod is rickety. Moreover, user' smoking habits would be changed with such connection way, and users would resist it in mind, which will be bad for smoking cessation and provide a bad feel for users.